


Indulgence

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hosea is the bestest daddy of rdr and you can fight me in a parking lot when it comes to that, I'm making my friends proud, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sweet Dirty Talking, Vaginal Sex, he's so sweet i'm actually crying????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: A nightly rendezvous in Hosea's tent turns out to be a lot more than what you had bargained for.Also, this is all smut. Just smut. Unapologetic. Unashamed. All NSFW.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> HI YES HELLO I SEE YOU ALSO LOVE HOSEA; could you do some soft daddy dom hosea with a fem reader where he teases her beyond belief and she cums without him saying she can so he overstimulates her like crazy, and the whole time hes just dirty talking her so sweetly and giving her so much filthy praise
> 
> *crawls out of a sewer* I'm a disgusting raccoon here to deliver daddy hosea to this fandom and I'm unapologetic about it
> 
> Shout out to planetsis on tumblr for being my hosea hoe buddy, your great sweetheart. Also, this wasn't beta'd; I didn't even reread it because it's 3am and I'm???? tired.

“That’s it, honey,” Hosea praised softly, his warm and calloused hand coming up to stroke your cheek in a loving gesture, “you’re such a good girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” you blurted out at the same time, lower lip trembling and brows furrowing at the effort of taking Hosea; your legs trembling and ready to give out the longer you had to stand on your knees, hovering over his cock, like an obedient child.

“Do you want to cum, dear?,” he asked, one hand wrapping itself on your hips, his head cocking to the side with a pleasant little smile, his eyes still soft and warm despite the whole situation.

Whining pathetically, you squirmed over his lap, nodding frantically; the wetness of your cunt barely bushing the head of Hosea’s cock — and yet, he didn’t seem to be in a rush. The man blinked slowly at you, now stroking the dip of your hips up to your ribcage with a splayed palm.

The moonlight filtered lazily through the tiny weathered holes of his canvas walls, but you didn’t mind. If anything, it gave the moment an ethereal sort of aura that you wished you could keep forever.

“Come sit on daddy’s lap, then,” the man whispered, caressing your thigh and giving a reassuring squeeze, “nice n’ easy, I’ll make you feel good.”

Feeling your chest constrict in anticipation, you steadied your hands on Hosea’s shoulders, closing your eyes in gratitude and silent bliss at the feeling of his erection slowly parting your lips — because it had to be slow, he had told you so, and you had to— _wanted_ to obey.

Your thighs met the skin of his lap with a soft sound and a keening gasp from your lips. “Good girl,” Hosea praised gently, eyes candid and warm as he looked at you. One hand encompassed your hip, thumb rubbing at the sensitive skin, “it’s almost enough for me to let you cum, sweetheart.”

“Please,” you try to move your hips, rock them down onto his cock, anything really, just to—

Hosea takes a firm hold of your waist, stopping your squirming rather easily. “Now, there’s no need for rushing here.”

One of his hands snake upwards, caressing your stomach and ribcage; thumb brushing gently at your peaking nipple. You whimper quietly at his gentle touching, enough to keep you on the edge but not even close to spark the high of pleasure you needed him to give you.

“Pretty little thing,” he smiles at you, warm palm cupping your face heart-clenching sweetly. Your lower lip trembled at the effort of keeping still and you could feel the wetness seeping to your thighs at the wait.

“Daddy,” you pleaded, leaning into his touch with a sense of urgency reserved for the man only, “I need—“

Hosea sighed, clearly pleased at your needy desperation, “go on then.” His hand still laced on your waist encouraged you, pulling your smaller frame against him; and you soon set out a slow rocking pace, a heartfelt give-and-take motion you were all to used to by now.

You moaned lowly, feeling the prickle of tears at the corner of yours; because it wasn’t enough, it never was— and you needed, _you wanted him_ to—

“No cumming,” Hosea’s voice came out, clear as a bell, and when you opened your eyes to look at him — eyes dazed and unfocused —, he smiled. “Be a good girl for me, will you?”

“Yes,” you answered promptly, slamming yourself particularly hard on him, “yes, _yes_ —“

“So beautiful,” the man whispered, seemingly to himself, one hand wrapping on your shoulder as the other moved to brush at your hooded clit, “my girl.”

“Don’t—,” you breathed out in alarm, moving to grasp firmly at Hosea’s forearm, “I can’t—“

“But I can,” Hosea encouraged, thumb now drawing lazy, gentle circles over the sensitive bud, “that means you do too, sweetheart.”

Feeling your orgasm building quickly, you tried to muffle your whimpering by leaning forwards and pressing your face to his neck — only to be surrounded by the musky smell of his aftershave, flesh clean and soft as you clung on to him for dear life—

“Oh, daddy—!,” the gasp came with a shuddering moan, a broken sob following soon afterwards as he allowed you to ride out your orgasm on him. Hosea kept touching you through the entirety of it, his fingers expertly doing all the work as you enjoyed the white bliss of pleasure under his care, until it became too much—

“Ah, you’re staying right there,” Hosea took a hold of your thigh, forcing you to keep still, not letting up at the rhythmic fluttering of touches on your clit; and you could hear the straining edge of his voice as your walls clenched around him again, “daddy isn’t done with you, sweetheart. You weren’t supposed to come, remember?”

“I’m s-sorry, I—,” you moaned a little pathetically, fingers digging into the skin of his forearm as he kept going even through your crying, “daddy, please—“

“You can do it, sweetheart,” Hosea spoke softly, satisfied that you had started moving on him again; and his free hand caressed the expansive softness of your back like one would to a particularly affective cat, “you’re doing good, don’t you want to make it up for daddy?”

“Y—Yessss…,” your voice drawled out, more tears welling at the corner of your eyes, and you could just picture the image of yourself; face flushed red, eyes brimming with unshed tears and untamed hair sticking to your sweaty forehead.

The perfect picture of decadence.

“Look at me, baby,” the man breathed to your ear, planting a soft loving kiss just below it, “let daddy see your pretty little face, come on.”

Obediently, you pushed up, hips bucking against his at the small change of angle, and you keened lowly, not even bothering about the burning sensation of another orgasm building too soon; not caring for the reverent way Hosea looked at your face, unaware and _oh, so beautiful for him_ —

“Do you want to cum for me again?”, Hosea asked, question sounding suspiciously like a plea; but you didn’t mind, couldn’t think of anything else.

“Please,” you cried, voice rising a few octaves and rhythm faltering slightly as you tensed up on him once more, “ _please_ , I—“

“Go on,” he spoke firmly, enough to elicit a broken sob from your lips.

The second orgasm was wrenched from you, burning hot and intense, like the first; and just as satisfying. You leaned backwards trying to run away from Hosea’s ministrations, but kept grinding yourself on his cock, his hand instinctively running over your arched body and cupping one of your breasts. Hosea hummed lowly, and you could feel his body taunt under yours, but he wouldn’t give in, at least not yet.

Shuddering, your hips stilled briefly and you leaned forwards once more to wrap your arms around Hosea’s neck. “Good girl,” he whispered to you, massaging your shoulder blades tenderly, a feather light kiss pressed to your neck.

“Daddy…,” you drawled, feeling Hosea shift and pull out of your with an embarrassingly loud wet noise. He moved, making room for you in the cot and guiding your oversensitive and spent body to lay down on your back; hair a halo around your blushing face.

Hosea smiled down at you, cupping your cheek the way he always does, all soft eyes and gentle touches. “You’re so pretty, all for me…,” he kneels between your legs, letting go of your face to brace himself against the bedding and you hold back a tiny yelp at the feeling of his straining erection brushing against your thigh, “my perfect girl.”

“Yes,” you whisper back at him, shivering at the feeling of his hand pulling at your thigh to wrap it around his hips and you oblige, always obedient for him, “yours.”

The man cocks his head at your words, eyes fleeting at your face as if trying to take in every little detail that he could, “that’s right,” he agreed, settling more comfortably between your legs, and he encourages you to wrap the other one on his hips as well, “daddy’s gonna make you cum again, sweetheart. Do you want that?”

Whimpering weakly, you wanted to say no, that you were more than satisfied; but you nodded, complying because you knew Hosea would talk you into it anyways; you craved the spark of satisfaction at knowing you’d have his chest swell with pride at your willingness to follow his commands.

You were sore, oversensitive and tired; but the wish to please him spoke louder, even as you hissed at the feeling of Hosea’s cock sliding in your pussy once more, easily making its way inside and bottoming in one long and smooth thrust. Shuddering, you keened lowly for him, looking up into Hosea’s eyes with tears streaming out of yours — and he simply kissed your lips.

“Sweet little thing,” Hosea whispers, pressing his lips to the pulse point of your neck, his nose tickling slightly at every time he exhaled, “you’re so precious, darling.”

He draws away, setting a lazy pace, and you still sob out a broken moan, tiny ‘ah ah ah’s escaping your lips as he thrusts in and out of you in a leisure rhythm, kissing your neck and caressing your face in a way that made your heart clench at its softness.

“ _Daddy,_ ” you plead, not really knowing for what, but sure he’d give it to you, “daddy, pleaseeee…”

Hosea hums, snaking an arm under your back to pull you closer to his body, free hand coming down to play with your clit again, but this time there’s no way you can pull away from the soft brushing of his finger. “There, there,” he whispers to your ear, now thrusting a bit more quickly into you, making you cling to his shoulders in desperation, “such a perfect little thing you are, my pretty girl.”

You close your eyes, throwing your head back into the pillow with a broken moan, letting the older man ravish you. “It’s too much,” you protest, hiccupping a sob.

“You can take it,” Hosea says softly, now pushing up back to the kneeling position he was earlier, his hips still nestled between yours. He runs a hand on down your thigh, still rubbing your clit gently, “I know you can.”

When he starts thrusting again, you let out a desperate little gasp, hand flailing to take a hold of his and Hosea obliges, because he always does, and he picks up the pace, now pounding into you with something akin to reckless abandon— and all you can do is hold on, squeezing his body between yours and cry out for him, because—

“Cum for me, sweet girl,” Hosea commands softly and soon enough your body is arching at his words, a silent cry on your face as yet another orgasm hits your body like a tidal wave.

Hosea growls, now taking a rough hold of your thighs as he thrusts into you once, twice— and stills; a quiet moan slipping past his lips and you can feel the gentle twitching of his cock still inside of you and, at that, you purposefully clench your walls around him. Hosea chuckles, because of course he does, and moves to pull out of you with a low hiss from you.

“Are you alright?,” he asks sweetly, coming up to brush a thumb on your cheek.

“Yeah,” you answer truthfully, leaning into his touch, “just a bit sore, but I’m alright.”

Hosea looks into your eyes, a thousand words spiraling in his mind that he doesn’t know how to say now — and so, he simply smiles down at you before getting up to pour some water at the basin to get you cleaned up.

You close your eyes with a sigh, feeling the warm trickle of his cum seeping out of your oversensitive cunt. It was nice, you thought to yourself, about nothing in particular. It was nice being here with Hosea. It was nice knowing you’d had pleased him. It was nice knowing he loved you too, just as much as you loved him.

“Here, honey,” his voice called you, sitting by you on the cot and his hands gently parted your exerted legs so he could clean you up. “You did really good today.”

Nodding, you hummed at the praise, “thank you, daddy.”

Hosea huffed softly, wiping around and between your pussy lips, and you couldn’t help the involuntary shiver because of the cold water. “I’m sorry, I forgot to warm it up before coming to bed tonight.”

“It’s okay,” you whispered, sighing when you heard him dip the cloth in the water and move to your neck, eliciting another shudder from you, “I don’t mind.”

The companionable silence stretches a bit, enough to almost lull you into a peaceful slumber.

“I was planning on going fishing tomorrow,” Hosea breaks the silence, now gently dabbing at your forehead, “care to join me?”

“Who else’s going?,” you ask, already knowing you’d go no matter his answer.

“Just the two of us, if you say yes,” he bends to kiss your temple, now nuzzling into your hair.

You hum, smiling at his sweet demeanor. “Anything for you, Hosea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at arthur-morgan-slap-my-ass


End file.
